


Migraine

by TheRobronLife



Series: Fanfic Requests [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Requested from Sall Chapter One 'Robert has a migraine, maybe he is the type of person that cries, gets upset (like me) when they are ill'  so here it is! (Sorry its late!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sall).



> So as someone who suffers from migraines, I know first off how horrible they are, so I'm writing from personal experience.

'Robert! I've made breakfast!' Called Aaron. The day before they had decorated their room, as Robert had moved in and insisted they decorated. As soon as Robert saw all the dark colours he immediately declared they need to 'add colour' and 'sort it out.' Liv had come down the stairs, and Aaron gave her a cooked breakfast and a quick hug. They didn't have this problem when she moved in, she was just happy to have a room and live with her big brother.

'Robert!'

Robert opened his eyes as he tried to focus on the clock in front of him. It read 7:00. He got up and instantly fell back again. He felt disorientated, and he swore he saw a flickering in his left eye. He managed to get up and go downstairs, feeling nauseous as he did. 

'Come on it'll get cold.' Aaron said as he placed Roberts breakfast in front of him an started eating his.

'Babe.' Robert whimpered.

'Baby?' Aaron asked concern, crack in his voice.

'I feel sick and there's a flicker in my eye.' Robert said, rubbing his left eye.

'It's a migraine baby. You get back up, I'll bring some water and a bucket up ok baby?'

'Thank you. Hiya sweetie.' Robert said as he smiled at Liv. He went upstairs.

 

'Here you are, as Aaron placed the bucket near the bed and placed the water on the table. He got a towel from under his arm and put it on the bed and under the bucket so if he was sick it wouldn't go on the floor.

'Rob, don't cry.' 

'I hate being ill, I just get upset because it hurts.'

'I'll bring some paracetamol. Now you rest.'

 

Later on, Robert was sprawled over the sofa, wrapped in his duvet. He still felt rough, despite having a paracetamol half an hour before.

'Hey baby, you feeling any better?'

'No.' Robert said as tears splashed down his face. Aaron pulled him in and hugged him tight. 

'Come on don't cry.'

'I can't help it I just, I don't know.' He said through sobs.

'Have a sleep.'

'I will. Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Helping me.'

'Rob, after all you do for me, this is the least I can do. I love you, even if you are pukey.'

'Ha, I love you too.' Suddenly the tears took control and he uncontrollably sobbed into Aaron arms. 

'Baby, have a sleep. You're emotional today aren't ya?'

'Sorry. I'm a bad patient.' He smiled, sniffing and blinking back tears. He held onto Aaron untill he stopped crying and fell asleep. Aaron was going to leave him alone, but he kinda wanted to hold Robert. They didn't really fall asleep on each other much, so this was quite sweet, even if Robert was sick, he was still beautiful.


	2. He's one of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two 'the dangles defend Robert after a someone is rude/hurt/nagging him'
> 
> So here it is

'HEEEEYYY, CONGRATULATIONS!' The Dingle's, Barton's and Sugden's cheered as they all clinker their glasses together in celebration of Robert and Aarons engagement. They were all chatting and laughing, until an unwanted voice piped up.

'You proposed to him?'

'Well we kinda proposed to each other.' Answered Aaron.

'No one asked for you opinion Chrissie, so just do one!' Piped up Cain, to everyone's surprise.

'Well, just don't get too upset when he cheats on you with another man, or woman.' Robert opened his mouth to say something, but Cain butted in.

'Right ok, he cheated on ya. But you're such a bitter twisted cow, I can hardly blame him! Our Aaron gives him what you can only dream of, and yes he can be a smarmy get and up himself, but he loves Aaron, but that's good enough for us!'

'Same here!' Agreed Zak.

'Too right!' Shouted Liv.

'You're actually sticking up for him? He's an animal.'

'So he's a softy giraffe then?' Said Liv, making everyone laugh.

'What?'

'You called him an animal, he's a giraffe, a giraffes an animal.'

'Oh whatever, I'll leave you all to it.' She said as she flounced out.


End file.
